


and you know it

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Junsu don't talk very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you know it

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'secret code' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Behind Yoochun's back, Jaejoong reaches out to trace a star in the crook of Junsu's elbow, Junsu's skin tingling in the wake of Jaejoong's fingertip, the shape seeming to linger. It means ' _you sounded amazing, just now_ ', all the encouragement Junsu's ever needed. He draws one in return on the back of Jaejoong's hand - ' _so did you_ '.

On the interview couch, Jaejoong keeps talking as he taps out S.O.S against Junsu's knee, all the Morse code he knows. Junsu interrupts with the most random pun he knows, draws the attention of everyone from the interviewer, to the cameraman, to Yunho on Jaejoong's other side, distracting them enough that they don't pick up on what Jaejoong almost said just seconds before.

People say the two of them don't seem talk much, wonder if they don't like each other as much, but, really, it's only because they don't need to.


End file.
